Kyosuke Jinnai
is , leader of the Carrangers. Biography Carranger Kyosuke was a 23-year-old test driver at the Pegasus auto garage, normally only assigned to do errands and odd jobs. Kyosuke is originally a selfish jerk, insensitive enough to abandon his team because he wants to drive his boss' classic car. Soon, though, Kyosuke realized that he had a responsibility as the Carranger leader and became very conscientious, although the role of leader sometimes gets to him and he is overwhelmed by the stress of being responsible for the team. Though unofficially the leader of the team from the start, he ends up taking the job more seriously after VRV Master suggested him as the leader in a letter he wrote before leaving Earth. Prior to then, the Carrangers had previously assumed their alien allies such as him, Dappu or Signalman as more leaders than one of their own, yet with all of them gone or unavailable, Kyosuke was forced to take up responsibility himself to lead the team accordingly, even if he became way too overexcited and energized to fight with the burden on his shoulders. He fell in love with Beauty Zonnette, although at first she only loves his Red Racer alter ego, and is eventually able to confess his love to her. He later becomes a very brave, heroic man who was willing to risk his life to fight as Kyosuke and not Red Racer to prove his love for Zonnette. Megaranger vs. Carranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Red Racer is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, Kyosuke appeared as one of 24 previous Red Warriors in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to OhRed to his successors from MegaRed, GingaRed to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kyosuke fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He was seen alongside Riki Honoo during the fighting. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijo noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Red Racer powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Now More Road Safety Sometime after the war, Kyosuke, now 38, dedicated his time to teaching children about the laws of road safety with improvised acting on his part, but to no avail. The children constantly ignored his lessons, often going off to other things. He eventually catches the eye of the Zangyack Empire when Barizorg discovers he was the man that interferred with Zaggai's mission. Insarn takes one look at Kyosuke and is immediately smitten by his looks. She enlists the help of Jealousto to capture the former Red Racer, which ultimately draws the attention of the Gokaigers, who were searching for a Sentai warrior connected to traffic safety. He introduces himself to the group, hoping to enlist their talents in his acting troupe. The Gokaigers decline and flee from warrior, but only Don is caught by Kyosuke. When things don't go as planned, Insarn attempts to capture Kyosuke herself, eliciting a jealous reaction from Jealousto, who tries to kill Kyosuke. He is eventually saved from both Zangyack warriors when the Gokaigers use the Carranger Ranger Keys to fend off a enlarged Jealousto and Insarn realizes her "love" for Jealousto. In the end, Kyosuke manages to successfully teach the children about traffic safety when the Gokaigers agree to act as bickering traffic lights. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers finally defeat the Zangyack invasion force on Earth and the emperor, Marvelous returned all of the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Kyosuke and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen and Gaorangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kyosuke, alongside his team (bar Signalman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen in the backgroudn fighting Go-Baberu-Da and Taursus Ballista. Video Game appearances Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi .]] Kyosuke as Red Racer appears with his team in the video game Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi. The RV Mechas have been dismantled and their parts scattered all around, so it is up to the Carrangers to collect all the parts required to rebuild them, all the while fighting the Bowzock gang. The parts appear in the form of cogs and gears, and can only be obtained by striking various objects and killing off Wumpers along the way, among other forms (finding and getting an engine, for example, will give off ten parts). Each Mecha requires 50 parts to be rebuilt. There are two possible endings depending on whether or not all five mecha were rebuilt. If they are, then the "good" ending is triggered. After Gynamo grows huge, RV Robo is formed and proceeds to battle Gynamo in the middle of the city. RV Robo than defeats Gynamo once and for all. If not, the "bad" ending will be triggered instead, where the Carranger are unable to form RV Robo. With no one to stop him, the Bowzock destroy Earth. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Kyosuke Jinnai/Red Racer: to be added Red Racer Kurumagic Mecha *Red Vehicle *V-Fire / Fire Fighter Arsenal *Accel Changer *Navick Blaster **Auto Blaster / Auto Punisher **Car Navick / Navicck Shot *ViBlade *Fender Sword *Red Speeder 1 *Pegasus Thunder Ranger Key The is Kyosuke Jinnai's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Red Racer Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Red Racer. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) and Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) on one occasion each. *When the Gokaigers became the Carrangers while fighting against Action Commander Jealousto. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *Joe became Red Racer as part of an all-red Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Carranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Carranger keys were defeated by Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Kyosuke received his key and became Red Racer once more. Red Spirit As the twentieth Red, Red Racer's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyosuke Jinnai was portrayed by . As Red Racer, his main suit actor was , his sub was . Notes *In Gokaiger, unlike the other veteran rangers, when the Red Racer image appears in front of him, Kyosuke breaks the fourth wall and slaps the Red Racer image aside, getting Ahim's and Don's attention. *Although not his main mech, Kyosuke was the first Sentai hero to utilize a mech based on a fire truck (V-Fire); later Sentai Heroes such as Matoi Tatsumi (Go Red) and Eiji Takaoka (Bouken Silver) would have their main powers connected to fire trucks. (GoGo-V's Red Ladder and Boukenger's GoGo Fire respectively) *Kyosuke's appearance in Gokaiger was the first physical appearance of a Sentai character prior to the 2000s series. **This was the first breaking of the original Gokaiger concepts for having only Sentai heroes from Gaoranger to Goseiger appearing in the series. External links *Red Racer at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Red Racer at the Dice-O Wiki